The following art defines the present state of this field:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,185,098 to Hopkins describes a vehicle wheel with a central hub box providing a pair of spaced thrust disks, a hub casing providing conical ends, annular members provided with inclined portions for wedgingly engaging within said conical casing ends, each annular member comprising a bearing flange for engaging the corresponding thrust disk and a cylindrical container, and cushioning members positioned in said cylindrical containers in engagement with said hub box.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,538 to Mark et al. describes a hub having pockets therein; a felloe; an annular ring reinforcing said felloe within said felloe; outwardly curved spring spokes, each mounted within one of the pockets of said hub, each spoke having an inwardly curved end resting upon the outwardly curved portion of the adjacent spoke; a thimble mounted within said felloe respective to each of said spokes; a raised seat upon said annular ring for each of said spokes; and a bolt for each of said spokes, said bolt passing through the spoke and its raised seat upon said annular ring and being threaded into one of said thimbles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,169 to Hastings, Jr. describes a resilient wheel comprising an axle member, mounting means supported from said axle member having first and second annular axially spaced portions, an axle retainer member secured at one end of the axle member for supporting one of said mounting portions and maintaining a fixed axial spacing of said first and second portions, said axle and axle retainer members together comprising axle means, said mounting means being non-rotatable and each portion thereof including resilient shear rings, bearing means axially intermediate said first and second portions, and rim means mounted upon said bearing means for rotation radially outwardly of the mounting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,491 to Black describes a wheel construction having bearing means therein defining an axis of rotation. The bearing means is housed in an elastomeric sleeve having an elastic compressibility characteristic. A pair of identically shaped metallic stampings, each having a central cylindrical shell part axially aligned with the other, is provided for housing the bearing structure therein. Each of the stampings has a surface portion intermediate the central cylindrical shell part and the outer periphery thereof, which are coextensive with a central plane through the wheel construction perpendicular to the axis of rotation. The axially aligned cylindrical shell parts engage at least a portion of the elastomeric sleeve of the bearing structure. An annulus of moldable synthetic resin material is fixedly secured to the peripheral surface of the pair of metallic stampings to hold the cylindrical shell part and the surface portions in axial alignment. The annulus has an elastically flexible characteristic to thereby permit the pair of stampings to shift radially relative to one another while maintaining said surface portions in sliding engagement with one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,686 to Black describes a wheel construction including a rigid circular disk having a hole therethrough in the approximate center thereof. A bearing structure housed in a flexible sleeve is resiliently supported in the hole to facilitate a rotation of the disk about a defined axis of rotation. An annulus of moldable synthetic resin material is fixedly secured to the peripheral surface of the disk. The annulus has a rigid characteristic and the periphery thereof defines a tread mounting surface. An annular tread made of moldable synthetic resin material is fixedly secured to the tread mounting surface on the annulus. The tread has an outer diameter that is precisely concentric with the axis of rotation of the wheel. The materials of the tread and of the annulus are compatible with each other such that the tread becomes bonded to the annulus upon a molding thereof around the peripheral surface of the annulus. In one embodiment, the rigid circular disk is composed of a pair of identical metal stampings which are held together solely by the annulus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,784 to Gray describes a roller skate formed of a plate with an upper surface to receive a shoe and having a forward and rearward downwardly extending suspension housing, each housing having an opening therethrough, an axle extending through each suspension housing opening having means at each end for receiving a skate wheel, a first and second elastomeric member received in each suspension housing in spaced apart relationship, each of the elastomeric members having an opening receiving the axle, bolts extending through threaded openings at the top of the suspension housing, the ends of the bolts engaging the upper surfaces of the elastomeric members so that the compressive force applied by the elastomeric members to the axle may be adjusted by threadably positioning the bolts. Another arrangement includes each axle in two portions hinged in the middle so that each roller skate wheel is independently resiliently supported relative to the skate body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,822 to Kim et al. describes an apparatus for varying eccentrically or centrically the shaft of the bicycle wheel in order that the bicycle can run up and down like horseback riding beside regular level riding. The apparatus has an eccentric hub including a shaft housing formed integrally in eccentric position between two hub discs having an opening and a shaft penetrated through said shaft housing, two circular supporting plates coupled rigidly each other by three connecting rods to reserve revolvably said eccentric hub therebetween, each which has a hub disc housing formed in its eccentric position said hub disc housing has a relatively large hole on its centric portion to exposure the shaft and also a plurality of openings corresponding to different eccentric positions on its circumference of circle, and a resettable spring loaded rod for locking the eccentric hub between the hub disc housings of the circular supporting plates by passing through the openings in alignment with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,174 to Hager describes a shock absorbing caster wheel in which the wheel support bracket is pivotally mounted on a caster bracket and a spring engages the wheel support bracket and caster bracket to absorb shocks on the caster wheel. Vibration dampening pads on the caster bracket slidably engage wall surfaces on the wheel support bracket to dampen oscillation of the wheel support bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,005 to Tsai describes a hub of a bike or multiple-wheel cycle formed with an eccentric wheel or axle in the hub and the eccentric axle having a chain sprocket thereon rotatably mounted with a spindle fixed on a frame fork so that upon the rotation of the axle, the hub and any rear or front wheel secured on the hub will be rotated eccentrically to cause a cam-like action to mimic a horse-riding so as to spur the player or rider interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,496 to Gagnon et al. describes a caster having two spaced apart wheels with an elastomeric torsional shock and vibration isolating suspension between them. The wheel axis is spaced longitudinally from a bearing axis to subject elastomeric disks positioned between the wheels to torsional shear stresses to help absorb shocks and vibrations. A snubber is provided for limiting the angular motion of the wheels about a bearing axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,078 to Bourdeau describes a skate including a chassis formed by an upper horizontal plate solidly joined to the sole of a shoe by fasteners and a lower part running perpendicular to the plate and including at least one lateral flange on which the wheels are disposed by transverse axles solidly joined to the chassis, constituting a rolling train, each of the wheels having a hub in fixed rotation, which is disposed on the axle and which supports a bearing interpolated between the hub and a tire. The hub of the wheel is equipped with an arrangement which allows for its angular deflection relative to its median horizontal plane. The arrangement for angular deflection includes the transverse axle which is horizontally off-center in relation to the virtual center of the wheel which can cooperate by abutment with a fixed axle solidly joined to the chassis which passes through it, and which supports an elastic recoil device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,589 to Braeger et al. describes three embodiments of a shock-isolating caster. A surface-effect damper engages at least one of a wheel element and an intermediate structural member to dampen vibration and shock loads which would otherwise be transmitted from the wheel element through the intermediate structure and mounting member to the equipment supporting cart. A first embodiment positions the damper between an outer wheel rim and an inner wheel hub. Second and third embodiments mount the wheel on a pivotable arm and dampen the movement of the arm. Capability to adjust damping levels is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,287 to Henschen describes a torsion axle for a vehicle including an elongated axle tube enclosing first stage torsion shafts and second stage torsion shafts all having a common axis, and a metal tube or a non-circular portion of the axle tube and a plurality of resilient rubber rods confining each of the shafts for torsionally resisting rotation of the shaft. Each first stage metal tube is secured to the surrounding axle tube, and each second stage metal tube is connected to the corresponding first stage shaft. A stud projects outwardly from each second stage metal tube through a slot within the surrounding axle tube to limit rotation of the second stage tube with the first stage shaft, and a crank arm and eccentric spindle are secured to the outer end portion of each second stage shaft for receiving a wheel. In modifications, the first stage shafts for both the left and right wheels are connected as one shaft, and a hydraulic winch cable and spool provide for pre-rotating the one shaft or the axle tube to lower and raise the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,755 to Kindstrand et al. describes a caster having a stationary hub with a bearing between the hub and a floor engaging wheel ring which allows the wheel ring to rotate relative to the hub. Torsional elastomeric elements mount the hub between spaced support arms radially inward of the bearing and are positioned eccentrically relative to the axis of rotation of the wheel ring so as to suspend the hub resiliently between the arms. In an alternate embodiment, the hub is cantilevered from a single support arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,309 to Bekessy describes an in-line roller skate wheel and truck in which an elongated truck frame with a pair of spaced longitudinal side rails mount a plurality of roller wheels. At least one of the roller wheels has a hub core with a coaxial tire receiving shoulder. A tapered tire deflection controlling rim extends circumferentially about the shoulder, with rim side walls extending radially outward from a wide base at the tire receiving shoulder to a narrow peripheral surface. An annular resilient tire is mounted to the hub, engaging the tire receiving shoulder and encasing the tapered tire deflection controlling rim. The tire includes an annular ground engaging surface section and an annular high friction shoulder situated radially inward and axially outward of the ground engaging outer surface. The rim and tire configuration aid in maximizing speed and control in turns. Another one of the in-line roller wheels, situated at the heel end of the truck includes a tire of a slightly reduced diameter and is formed of a resilient material with a hardness value greater than the remaining tires on the truck. It also includes recessed braking dimples on its ground engaging surface to aid in approximating heels-forward “skid” stopping in a manner similar to stopping methods used by ice skaters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,621 to Lazarevich et al. describes a suspension system for an in-line roller skate in which the suspension system independently controls each wheel of the skate. The suspension system components for each wheel include a swing arm that is pivotally mounted to a frame attached to a boot of the skate. The wheel is rotatably mounted on a rotation axle between opposing legs of the swing arm. Two C-shaped spring stays are secured to opposing side rails of the frame where one leg of each spring stay travels through a stand-off rigidly secured to one of the opposing legs of the swing arm. A helical spring surrounds the leg of each spring stay between the stand-off and the frame. When the wheel encounters a bump in the ground terrain, the swing arm pivots up and the helical springs are compressed between the stand-off and the frame providing shock absorption. A rebound stop prevents the swing arm from pivoting too far downward. A jounce stop prevents the swing arm from pivoting too far upward.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,543 to Burns describes a roller skate shock absorber system in at least two double pivot mechanisms spaced longitudinally from front to back along a skate shoe; a truck device including a plurality of wheels interconnected with the double pivot mechanisms; each of the double pivot mechanisms including a first pivot mounted to the skate shoe, a pivot member rotatably connected to the first pivot and having a second pivot rotatably attached to the truck device; and at least one resilient member disposed between the skate shoe and the truck mechanism for biasing at least one of the pivot mechanisms with its first and second pivots generally vertically aligned to provide a firm push-off force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,435 to Bach describes a wheel hub with suspension including a carrier arm, a swivel axle and a hub body rotatably secured to the swivel axle. A resilient element is positioned between the carrier arm and the swivel axle. A load on the wheel or the hub body will cause the swivel axle to be displaced relative to the carrier arm, whereby the resilient element is deformed and exercises its resilient effect. The wheel hub may be used in many different applications and for many different types of wheels, such as wheels on vehicles, driving wheels, and support wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,153 to Lund describes an outer wheel, tire and rim that is mounted onto an inner wheel or hub and is adapted for low friction rotation on the hub. An arm is pivotally attached to the inner wheel and carries a receiver for the axle upon which the wheel is mounted so that the axle is positionable over an arc of rotation about the pivot point of the arm. The arm is biased by an elastomeric body so that as the arm moves over its arc of rotation, the elastomeric body is compressed. As the wheel rotates under load, road shocks are transferred to the biasing device which acts as a shock absorber.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,406,101 and 6,702,399 to Lund describe a shock absorbing bicycle wheel hub apparatus that uses an open ended, cylindrical shock absorber housing mounted concentrically within a wheel hub. The wheel hub is adapted for rotation about the shock absorber housing. A pivot rod or tube is axially aligned with the shock absorber housing and rotationally mounted within its sidewall. Terminal ends of the pivot rod or tube engage cover plates fixedly mounted thereon. A pressure tube is axially aligned with the shock absorber housing and extends through it so that its terminal ends may be fixed in the cover plates. A shock-absorbing medium is compressively positioned between the pressure tube and an interior surface of the shock absorber housing. The cover plates engage a bicycle fork so that weight supported by the bicycle fork is transmitted through the cover plates and the pivot rod or tube and the pressure tube, to the shock absorbing medium, and thereby, through the shock absorber housing and the wheel hub to a wheel of the bicycle. Likewise, road shocks are transmitted through the shock-absorbing medium in the same way.
French Patent No. FR2676397 to Berges describes an integrated suspension wheel and shock absorber formed from a rigid rim which supports a tire. Four rings of cylindrical form join the rim to the hub. Paddle blades located radially between the suspension rings increase transmission of the torque. The rings serve progressively as shock absorbers. They are made of composite synthetic material having an elasticity calculated as a function of the required suspension. The material which fixes the rings to the rim and to the hub is a mono- or multi-component polyurethane.
The prior art described above teaches various wheel suspension hubs and devices, but does not teach a wheel shock absorbing apparatus providing further advantages in shock absorption and travel by improving the geometry and mechanical interaction of the components and effectively moving the suspension elements out of the wheel hub itself. Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following disclosure.